Escucharte es lo de menos
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Bella y Edward se encuentran un día en el parque, y se dan cuenta de que no necesitan escucharse para estar juntos. One-shot.


**Summary: **Bella y Edward se encuentran un día en el parque, y se dan cuenta de que no necesitan escucharse para estar juntos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía. (:

****

Escucharte es lo de menos.  
BPOV

Cerré mi libro de matemáticas y lo guardé en mi mochila con satisfacción. No era una fanática de las matemáticas y raramente las entendía, pero hoy había conseguido hacer todas las ecuaciones sin ayuda.

Acomodé mi mochila en un rincón de mi cuarto y miré el reloj de la pared. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde. Me senté al borde de la cama pensando en algo para entretenerme hasta la hora de la cena. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que hacía mucho que no iba al parque de la cuadra, me decidí por ir. Tomé "si pudieras verme ahora" de Cecelia Ahern de el librero junto a mi cama y lo sujeté con una mano mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación con la otra.

Bajé las escaleras rápida, pero cuidadosamente para no tener un accidente. Era tan torpe que podía terminar en urgencias por un simple tropezón.

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal cuando vi a mi papá de reojo, parado en la cocina.

"_¿A dónde vas Bella?_" Gesticuló con las manos usando el lenguaje de las señas.

"_Sólo voy al parque a leer un rato._" Gesticulé de vuelta. "_Volveré a la hora de la cena._"

"_Mucho cuidado._" Advirtió Charlie. Asentí con una sonrisa y fui hacia él para darle un breve beso en la mejilla antes de irme.

**EPOV**

Iba camino a casa de mi hermano para pasar un poco de tiempo con él y mi sobrino.  
Emmett era padre soltero y generalmente me llamaba para ayudarle a cuidar de Elliott cuando tenía que salir por alguna emergencia en su trabajo. Era psicólogo y tenía un consultorio al lado de su casa, pero algunas veces lo llamaban para ir a evaluar a convictos o personas en instituciones mentales.

Emmett me pidió que estuviera en su casa a eso de las seis y media de la tarde, para que pudiera irse a las siete. Estaba tan aburrido sólo en mi casa, que decidí salir temprano.

La música de mi ipod me distrajo y di vuelta en la calle equivocada. Había un parque lleno de niños aproximadamente a una cuadra de donde me encontraba. Tras pensarlo un momento, y tomar en cuenta que hacía mucho que no iba a un parque, y que aún faltaba alrededor de una hora y media para que Emmett se fuera, decidí pasar un poco de tiempo ahí. Sólo me sentaría en una banca y vería a los chicos jugar, o escucharía música en mi ipod recargado en un árbol. Pisé el acelerador y me estacioné en un hueco que encontré junto al parque.

Bajé de mi volvo después de haber desconectado el ipod y me dirigí hacia la banca más cercana.  
Me coloqué los audífonos y puse la opción "aleatorio" antes de escanear el parque con la mirada distraídamente, mientras seguía la letra de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo, en mi mente.

Descubrí la imagen más hermosa de todas a unos metros de mí. Una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca estaba sentada en el pasto. Su espalda estaba recargada en un tronco mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente por el libro que leía. Era increíblemente linda. Llevaba puesta una blusa azul de tirantes y unos shorts cortos de mezclilla. Sus pies estaban descalzos, y a unos centímetros de ella, se encontraban unas sandalias del mismo color de su blusa.

Estaba tan entretenido mirándola, que no me di cuenta de que una pelota se dirigía hacía a ella hasta que ya la había golpeado.

**BPOV**

Estaba pegada a mi libro, leyendo la parte en donde Elizabeth va a casa de su padre y él le cuenta que había visto a su madre cuando sentí algo golpearme fuertemente en la cabeza.

Una pelota había impactado contra mi frente y me había lanzado hacia atrás, causando que me golpeara en el árbol en el que estaba recargada. Solté el libro y subí ambas manos a mi cabeza. Puse una en la frente, y otra en la parte de atrás y presioné lo más fuerte que pude. Cerré los ojos. Woah. Sí que dolía.

Sentí unos dedos enroscarse alrededor de mis muñecas y abrí los ojos por instinto. El hombre más apuesto del mundo estaba a centímetros de mí. Era más o menos de mi edad. Su cabello broncíneo estaba desordenado y sus ojos verdes me veían preocupados. Me olvidé del dolor por un momento, y me dediqué a observarlo.

Salí me mi ensoñación cuando me di cuenta del circulo de gente que estaba formándose a nuestro alrededor. Un niño tomó la pelota que me había golpeado y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Ni siquiera podía seguir sus labios de lo rápido que los movía. Levanté la mirada y vi rostros preocupados, manos moviéndose, y labios hablando. Comencé a sentirme mareada y claustrofóbica por alguna razón.

Liberé mis muñecas de las manos del chico, y traté de formar una oración coherente con mis manos. Con suerte, alguien me entendería, y me dejarían en paz. Todo lo que quería era que se fueran para poder irme a casa y tomar algo para el dolor. Pude haberme puesto de pie e irme, pero la cabeza me daba vuelta y temí no ser capaz ni de ponerme de pie.

"_Estoy bien._" Gesticulé. "_Sólo quiero irme."_

Me gané varias miradas confusas y más labios moviéndose rápidamente.

El chico de cabello broncíneo, que en algún momento se había sentado a mi lado, me miró perplejo y luego se puso de pie rápidamente. Me mareó el sólo verlo.  
Se puso de espaldas a mí, y comenzó a hacer algo que no pude ver. En cuestión de segundos, todos se habían ido.

Suspiré de alivio y volví a recargarme en el árbol, ignorando el dolor punzante que sentí en la cabeza cuando lo hice.

El chico se sentó frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y me miró preocupado.

"_¿Estás segura de que estás bien?_" Gesticuló con las manos. "_Mi padre es doctor en el hospital general, podemos ir sólo para que te haga un chequeo y te dé algo para él dolor._"

Me congelé por un momento. Jamás había conocido a alguien como yo. Aunque pensándolo bien, la ciudad era muy grande. No debía ser la única. No debíamos.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, e ignoré su sugerencia. "_Eres como yo._"

Me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

"_Wow._" Fue lo único que pude 'decir'. Tenía tantas preguntas para él. ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Iba a clases especiales? ¿Desde cuando sufría de sordera? Aunque pensándolo bien, eran preguntas un tanto personales y groseras para hacérselas a una persona que acababa de conocer. Me conformaría por "charlar" con él por un tiempo.

**EPOV**

"_Eres como yo._" Gesticuló con una amplia sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos cafés brillando. Una tonta sonrisa se formó en mi rostro de inmediato, y no pude más que asentir.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y morí de ternura. Esta chica tenía algo que la hacía ver delicada, tierna, hermosa, y…perfecta.

"_Wow._" 'Dijo' mirándome fijamente.

Tomé el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que la pelota la golpeara, y observé la portada. "Si pudieras verme ahora" de Cecelia Ahern.

"¿_De qué trata_?" Pregunté antes de dárselo. Lo tomó y acomodó en su regazo.

"_Trata de una mujer qué es muy correcta y fría, llamada Elizabeth_" comenzó al instante, era fácil ver que le gustaba mucho ese libro "_y tenía un sobrino a su cargo, Luke. Siempre se había hecho cargo de ella, y de toda su familia, hasta que llega Iván, el amigo imaginario de Luke, y le cambia la vida. Le enseña a divertirse, a soltarse, y a amar. Después de un tiempo, al lograr su cometido, que era ayudar a sus amigos imaginarios, Iván tiene que irse. Pero lo que les ha dejado a Luke y a Elizabeth es para siempre. Es hermoso._"

"_Se escucha interesante. ¿Has leído otros libros de Cecelia Ahern?_" Pregunté señalando su nombre en la portada del libro. Tuve que inclinarme cerca de Bella, ya que su libro se había movido a estar junto a su cadera, en el pasto. Sonreí de satisfacción cuando la escuché contener la respiración.

"_Claro._" Respondió como si fuera obvio. "_Cecelia Ahern es la mejor. Es mi ejemplo a seguir_."

"_¿Con que quieres ser escritora eh?_" Pregunté sonriéndole torcidamente.

"_Sí._" Se ruborizó. Adorable. "_¿Tu qué quieres hacer?_" Preguntó después de mirarme fijamente por unos segundos.

"_Estudio medicina._" Respondí orgulloso de mí. Había trabajado mucho para eso. "_Estoy a punto de graduarme._"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "_Impresionante._"

**BPOV**

Estaba pasándola muy bien con este chico. Su nombre era Edward y habíamos 'charlado' por horas. Estaba maravillada de lo atractivo que era. Sus ojos verdes me derretían, y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas con cada sonrisa me hacían sonreír involuntariamente.  
Vi como miraba su reloj, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me preparé psicológicamente para que me dijera que se marchaba.

"_Tengo que irme._" Gesticuló rápidamente. Se veía desesperado. "_Se me ha hecho muy tarde._"

"_Está bien._" No quería que se fuera, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Detenerlo?

Su rostro se tornó triste. "_¿Quieres que te lleve?_" Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Antes le había dicho que vivía cerca, y había llegado caminando. Asentí mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía y me ayudaba a pararme. Se agachó para tomar mi libro, y nos dirigimos a su volvo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y le agradecí con una sonrisa. En cuanto subí, sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos. No podía evitarlo. Era el único amigo que tenía en mucho y tiempo, y podía 'hablar' con él fácilmente.

Edward entró por el otro lado y prendió el motor, luego hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa. Acunó una de mis mejillas con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oído. Luego se inclinó y besó suavemente mi mejilla. Me ruboricé ferozmente, y el contacto envió descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Limpió una lágrima que se había derramado sin que me diera cuenta. No me avergoncé. Me sentía muy cómoda con él. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de alejarse y comenzar a manejar. Extrañé su calor al instante.

Llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de minutos, y cuando me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta, Edward ya la había abierto para mí.

"_Gracias._" Gesticulé con una sonrisa. "_Por todo, hablar conmigo, ayudarme, y traerme a mi casa._"

"_Fue un placer._" Respondió, sonriendo también.

Vi la silueta de mi padre a través de la cortina de la sala, y comencé a correr hacia mi casa. Me había quedado horas en el parque hablando con Edward, y seguramente ya era muy tarde y estaba preocupado. Dije adiós con la mano a Edward antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa y entrar en ella. Cuando estuve adentro, me asomé por la ventana. El volvo ya no estaba.

**EPOV**

Bella corrió hacia su casa, y me dijo adiós con la mano antes de entrar. Subí a mi volvo rápidamente. Eran más de las siete y Emmett debía de estar enojado. Había olvidado traer mi celular, así que no hablé con él para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Pensé en Bella durante todo el trayecto a casa de mi hermano. Habíamos hablado por horas, pero no habían parecido más que minutos para mí. Era increíblemente inteligente, interesante, y dulce para mí. Hice una nota mental de donde se encontraba su casa, para visitarla al día siguiente.

Llegué a casa de mi hermano luego de unos diez minutos, gracias a lo rápido que estaba conduciendo. Entré con mi llave y me encontré con un enojado Emmett sentado en el sillón de la sala, mirando unos documentos.

"Lo siento muchísimo Emmett." Comencé antes de que dijera algo. "Estaba en el parque con una chica y perdí la noción del tiempo-"

"¡¿En el parque con una chica?!" Me interrumpió. "¡Tengo trabajo Edward! Esto es más importante que tu 'chica'." Enfatizó la palabra, y se puso de pie. Pude haberle contestado, pero estaba consciente de que se le había hecho por lo menos una hora tarde por mi culpa. Aún tenía que conducir hasta la cárcel, y no estaba nada cerca.

"Lo siento." Me limité a decir.

Emmett tomó una bocanada de aire antes de mirarme. "Elliott está arriba. No ha cenado. Acuestalo temprano."

Asentí.

"Volveré en la madrugada." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Luego hablaremos de esa 'chica'." Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Sonreí también, al ver que ya no estaba enojado. Había algo que me hacia respetar mucho a Emmett, tal vez sería el hecho de que fuera mi hermano mayor. O que lo admirara por cómo había salido adelante junto con Elliott, después de que Rosalie, su esposa, los dejó.

Me dejé caer en el sillón cuando escuché el Jeep de Emmett alejarse. Cerré los ojos y recordé el beso que le había dado a Bella. Había sido pequeño, pero bastó para mandar corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, y hacerme querer más.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí algo caer sobre mi pecho. Elliott estaba encima de mí, sonriéndome animadamente.

"_Hola tío Edward._" Gesticuló con las manos.

"_Hola pequeñuelo._" Saludé, antes de revolverle el cabello juguetonamente.

Se paró, y me tendió la mano para que la tomara. Lo imité y tomé su manita. Me llevó hacia las escaleras.

Me soltó un momento, para 'hablar'. "_Y… ¿Qué hiciste hoy_?" Preguntó distraídamente mientras subíamos las escaleras, dirigiéndonos a su cuarto.

Sonreí involuntariamente. "_Deja que te cuente._"

* * *

¿Qué hace estrella con otra historia? Exceso de imaginación flotando en su cabeza (x  
Aunque este es un one-shot. No me agrado el final; pero no sabía de que otra forma terminarlo. Jaja. No tengo escuela hoy, así que estoy acostadita  
en mi cama muy agusto (; Gracias por sus reviews! Dejenme uno diciendome que les parece este one-shot (:

Para quienes se perdieron en la trama (xD) Bella sufre de sordera Y Edward no. Cuando le dijo "Eres como yo." Estaba tan atontado mirandola, y su sonrisa era tan grande que no quiso decepcionarla, así que le dijo que si. Edward conoce el lenguaje de las señas porqué Elliott, su sobrino, también es sordo.

Gracias por 'revewiar' mis historias. Estoy empezando a publicar fics mios mios. Que no son traducciones; Y es bueno saber su opinión. Pasense por **wintergirl** (:  
Gracias por todoo! Nos vemos en un momentos con Boy meets girls xD acepto que me quedé dormida ayer Y por eso no terminé :D

-Estrella'Black.


End file.
